Flat conductor cable (FCC) underlying carpet tiles is in present use to supply electrical power to various points of use, as for example, handling lighting and appliance loads in commercial buildings. The flat conductor cable includes in a common form thereof a plurality of flat conductors i.e., live, neutral and grounding conductors encased in a plastic electrically insulative casing and additionally having a metallic shield disposed at the upper surface of the cable. A layer typically made of tough insulation material is provided on the bottom of the cable as an abrasion protection shield. The metallic shield is electrically grounded to provide against electrical hazard such as accidental piercing of the shield and the live conductor by an object, which object since the shield is connected to ground, is rendered unhazardous to a person who might contact same. An advantage of the use of this type of conductor cable is the facility with which it can be installed beneath carpeting and carpet tiles while at the same time allowing for transfer of power therefrom at selected locations, pedestals or transfer receptacles being installed for such purpose.
Various specialized types of devices including receptacles are known for establishing power take-off from the flat conductor cable at a given location as well as for effecting splicing of a branch line to a main. Thus, for connecting a receptacle at a desired location, a terminal block carrying insulation piercing members or contacts can be secured over the flat conductor cable with the contacts piercing the flat conductor cable to establish continuity with the respective cable conductors. A receptacle can then be placed over the terminal block with suitable connection between the terminals of the block and contact points in the receptacle being made with round wire connectors. With such installation the cable run can be terminated at the take-off location or it may pass through the terminal block so that additional receptacles can be connected further down the line. It is also known to use for purposes of providing power take-off, a receptacle which embodies insulation piercing contacts therein and employed when installed directly over a conductor cable to have these piercing contacts electrically connectively engage the conductors in the cable.
With respect to flat conductor cable wiring systems and while it is known how to and with what devices to tap a main to establish a branch line or to effect splicing of lines no such technique or simplified device has been provided which will allow a tap or a splice to be made at the same location where a flat conductor cable receptacle is present, i.e. directly under the receptacle.